


fifteen ways to not apologize

by theviolonist



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the original monster. Remember that above all. You have nothing to apologize for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifteen ways to not apologize

1\. You are the original monster. Remember that above all. You have nothing to apologize for. 

2\. Forget knives when the dark closes around you. You have fangs. Use them. 

3\. Remember that love doesn’t mean you crouching and him standing. Remember that love doesn’t mean his power and your defeat. Love is what you want it to be. 

4\. Pretend you weren’t taught anything, and this is all the allure of blood, of life pulsing like an old ritual. Pretend this is a battleground and you are the cloaked figure that slithers between hospital beds. Pretend you are all-powerful. Pretend you’re the first. Stake your claim. 

5\. Do not, under any circumstances, forget that you are an animal. Give up the pretense of saving. There is nothing to be saved about you. 

6\. You don’t want the cure. Say it as a side dish to your nightly prayers, until you’re convinced. 

7\. Do not accept nothing as payment. When there are words, dart your tongue out to make sure they aren’t poisonous. When he offers his hands, cut his fingers before accepting a dance. 

8\. Save the dance for later. You are a creature who dances with an open mouth full of blood. You are no longer a pageant beauty queen. Don’t regret it. 

9\. Forget the lover that left you, the love that you had to chase after and beg for. Believe that you only deserve top-shelf love.

10\. Refuse when he offers to wash your feet. Do not accept kings just because they’re kings.

11\. Love with your own regulations and limits. When you are ready to share his gangrene, give in.

12\. Stop comforting. Stop being comforted. Accept that you are no longer the princess, and craft your own crown to go with the new dress. Learn to wrap the night around you.

13\. Soar.

14\. Let yourself want, and when everybody is watching, take. Don’t be afraid to be fearless, because you earned your right to fear. Remember jail before you break the locks. Embrace freedom, and bite into it like you would the neck of one of your victims. Take.

15\. Do not apologize.


End file.
